


All's right with the world

by Nana_san



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san





	1. Chapter 1

Jihyo has always been a shy one, she was naturally more reserved, not able to open up easily. Her ‘condition’ made everything worse when she learned it made her different from the other girls. Her parents were always protective of her, ever so careful to make her feel like any other kid. 

She loved her parents, but she wished they were more frank with her, about who she is, about why she was born like that. She learned early that she didn't quite belong with the other girls, and a, almost, accident made her close herself even more. 

It happened when she was on sixth grade, her, then, classmate, Im Nayeon spilled some juice on her, while running away from the class bully, a boy named Jimin, and his friends. Jihyo tried to get away from Nayeon, telling the girl it was all fine, but she wouldn't have it. 

Having been dragged to the nearest bathroom, Jihyo could only try for a run, but the girl wasn't letting her go. Jeongyeon, Jihyo’s neighbour, saved her by barging in, startling them, creating the opportunity for Jihyo to free herself and get out of there before Nayeon could do anything. 

Jeongyeon had always been the friendly type, she would try and befriend everyone, and Jihyo was no exception. They had managed some short conversations, and Jeong knew the kid was just awkward, so she never forgot to drag Jihyo around with her, as much as she could. 

That's how she became friends, as far as one can call it that, with Jeongyeon's friends. There was Momo, who had been friends with Jeong since their mothers were friends, and, Nayeon, who seems to have become Jeongyeon's friend somehow, none could tell exactly what happened for them to get close. 

They all seemed to know Jihyo was, somewhat, a weird kid, but they all liked her anyways. This little ‘crew’ of theirs loved to hang out together, and were never happy with Jihyo’s refusals to hang out after class. But, you see, she had her little sister to take care of, she can't just not go home. Jeong would always try to reason out on her behalf, she knew little Sana couldn't be let behind, but the group never bought it. 

That was until, one day, Jeongyeon decided to just bring everyone to her house, two houses down from Jihyo’s and let the group see for themselves. They arrived and, not much later, spotted Jihyo coming up the street with an adorable toddler holding her hand. The girls squealed in delight with the cute scene, Nayeon, the baby lover she was, just went towards the sisters and was trying to convince the little one to hug her. 

Jihyo was slightly taken aback, but understood when she saw the rest of the girls coming out of Jeongyeon's house. She looked down at her sister, who was clutching to her leg trying to hide herself, and could only giggle as her little sister was getting to much of her own shyness. 

“Sana-Sana, these are unnie's friends. Can you introduce yourself, please?” 

The little one let go of her sister and does her best to look polite and proper. Which only serves to boost her cuteness for the group watching her. 

“I Minwazozaki Sana, foow year oowd.” The little girl says with some difficulty, holding up three fingers, and the group had trouble not running over and hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you, Sana-Chan, you did great.” Jihyo says, patting the kid’s head. 

“So, you guys didn't believe me, or Jeong, and had to come check?” Jihyo says with a smug look on her face. 

“Aham, and good thing we did. Our we wouldn't meet this cutie.” Momo says making her way to the Minatozaki duo. 

“Can you introduce yourselves first?” Jihyo asks, and all of them proceed to introductions and hugs, which Jihyo questions who Sana learned to hug like that from. 

After that, they spend some time playing with Sana at Jeongyeon's lawn, then, Jihyo says she needs to get Sana showered and fed, so the kid could do her ‘homework’ before her nap. Nayeon is more than quick to volunteer to help, Jihyo tries to dismiss her at all costs, but nothing works. 

Jihyo can only sigh and hope she can get Nayeon to wait on the living room until she is done showering Sana. The Minatozaki siblings can't be seen, not with the way they were born, and the older sister would protect the youngest with all she had. 

“Jihyo, I know you are way too reserved, but it's just showering a toddler.” 

“Nayeon, I know you want to help, really, but you can't. Not with with this one.” 

It's just the two of them, the other girls couldn't be bothered with the work. 

“Look, it's not the end of the world, it's just a shower.” 

“I know, but please just wait here.”

“Fine, but I don't get why you are that why about this.” 

Nayeon huffs as she sits down on the couch. Jihyo breathes in relieved, which didn't last long, since Sana decided it was a good day to try and run away from the shower. And, at that moment, Jihyo’s heart almost stopped. 

She only moved again when Nayeon laughed and picked up Sana, acting like nothing is out of the ordinary at all. Jihyo, then, gets completely confused, as one would question what was going on. 

“Sana-chan, don't run from your unnie like that. Go shower like a good girl and we'll have snacks” 

Nayeon says and the girl runs back to the bathroom. Jihyo looks at the other, puzzled, and Nayeon mouths ‘later’ as she sits back down to wait. It doesn't take long for Sana, to be cleaned and fed. So the two girls sit on the couch to talk. 

“It's nothing bad, you know?!” Nayeon starts. 

“I know it's not. But we weren't supposed to just show it around.“ Jihyo sound more panicked than she intended. 

“We? You are saying, you have it to?”

“Yeah… Please don't tell. At least about Sana, she is too young.”

“And you aren't? Look, it's okay. I have it too.”

Jihyo’s eyes get bigger, if that's possible, and she freezes, trying to understand if she heard it correctly. Nayeon, then, laughs at her friend, telling her to just go and finish with her little sister and they will talk later.

Once they get to put Sana to sleep, both girls sit on the couch and Jihyo doesn’t seem to know how to start the conversation. Nayeon breaks their silence, she couldn’t take the awkwardness anymore.

“Ji, I know you might be panicking right now, but speak.”

“But I don’t even know how to begin, I mean, the thing is there, and you know about it, and I can’t let Sana be found out and be bullied about it, and I don’t want her to be hurt because she is just a normal kid, like anyone else and-”

“Take a breath and relax, will you?” Nayeon cuts her with a warm smile.

“You weren’t supposed to find out. Nobody was…” Jihyo sighs, feeling really down.

“Look, I promise not to tell anyone okay? And I told you, I have it too.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Exactly what you are thinking. I’m like you two, so don’t worry, okay? Nobody is gonna find out anything.”

Jihyo just nods and hugs Nayeon, she needed a little comfort then, and the older one was more than willing to give it to her, knowing perfectly well how she feels. They are kids who can’t just go out and do anything with the others.

! ! ! 

The years go by, and the five girls grow closer each day, especially Nayeon and Jihyo, who could really be themselves with each other and were overprotective with little, not so little anymore, Sana, who was growing up to be a great kid.

Once they got to their high school junior year, Momo got herself a girlfriend, a freshman named Son Chaeyoung, that brought along her friends Dahyun and Tzuyu. They started hanging out together and got acquainted fast, as the youngsters trio were always over affectionate, Nayeon loved it, Jeongyeon not so much, she was awkward with people and blamed Jihyo for it.

Nayeon and Jihyo were classmates again, after three years, and that was something both were overjoyed about. Specially after the p.e. incident that got Jihyo hurt and Mina, their friendly and a bit weird classmate who they liked, to find out about them as well.

They were playing volleyball, Nayeon was exempted with a cut on her leg by a bicycle accident everyone is still trying to explain, Jihyo and Mina were on the same team. After a mistake while jumping, Mina had lost her balance and was about to fall really badly and, maybe, hurt something, when Jihyo ran and tried to hold her.

Mina fell with her knee on Jihyo’s crotch, the girl growled and hurdled up into a ball, trying her best to not look like she was dying. Nayeon, having seen everything, shot up and made her way to her friend, trying to get Mina up so she could drag Jihyo to the nurse’s office.

Mina, who got to feel every inch of Jihyo’s body, was questioning what was going on, not able to understand exactly what she was experiencing and not having enough time to register everything before Nayeon pried her away, taking Jihyo somewhere. 

At the nurse’s office, Nayeon dumped Jihyo on one bed, thanking the nurse for not being there, she gets an ice pack and some painkillers for the younger girl crying on the bed.

“Ji, I know it hurts, but I need you to take these and lay down properly.”

Jihyo manages to take the pills but can’t straighten her body just yet, so Nayeon helps her support her back on some pillows, so she can get the ice on the damaged area. Shortly after, Mina shows up, looking really sorry for the happenings, but feeling confused as to what she really felt when she was on top of the other girl.

Mina met Jihyo and her friends about a year back, when she was Momo’s classmate, and they started talking, eventually leading Mina to meet the others. Jihyo had always caught Mina’s attention, she didn’t know why, until she saw Nayeon being clingy and got furious. Mina understood, then, that she had a very special place in her heart for Jihyo, but never really did anything about it.

She peeked through the door and saw Nayeon with a very pained expression looking worried over the girl groaning and squirming on the bed. She decided she would talk to Jihyo no matter what, but her will was starting to waver.

“I-is she okay?” Mina asks softly, but Nayeon manages to hear her.

“She will live. But it will take a while for her to be able to say anything.” 

“I-I’m sorry. Did I hurt her?” Mina asks, not sure of why the girl in question was in so much pain.

“It was an accident, and I’m sure she doesn’t blame you. But you hurt her more than you think.” Nayeon answers with an amused smile starting to show on her face.

“Y-yo-you mean because of the thing between her legs?”

Nayeon freezes, she was hoping Mina didn’t notice anything. She knows it’s bad enough to have to hide in the compression shorts that hurt them, every now and then, but she also knew that Jihyo, much like herself, didn’t wear compression shorts for p.e., taking advantage of their loose uniforms.

“W-w-w-wa-what do-do yu-you me-mean?” Nayeon manages to get out.

“Look, I’m not mad. If anything, she should be mad at me. I’m just asking.” Mina tries to give her warmest smile, hoping it would assure the girl she meant no harm.

“I don’t know if I’m the one to tell you, I don’t know what you are talking ab-”

“Unnie, I know what I felt. I’m just confused why it was there. I’m not going to scream it to the whole school, I just want to know.” Mina cuts in, as she felt the other girl was trying to stall.

“Okay, have a seat.” Nayeon gestures and goes closer to Jihyo to try and talk to the girl. “Ji, I know you can’t talk right now, but Mina knows, and I’m going to tell her, okay?” Nayeon asks in a soothing tone, Jihyo just nods in agreement, trying to control her breathing and not worsen the stinging pain she is feeling.

“So, I’m right?” Mina, now, sound curious.

“Yes, you are. We… We are not like you, I think. There is something that girls don’t normally have. But-”

“Don’t worry, unnie. But ‘we’? You mean you have it too?”

“I shouldn’t have said that… Yes, we are both like this. And, right now, I know Jihyo is in a lot of pain, so she will take a while to be able to do anything. But, can we ask you to keep this between us?”

“Don’t worry, I will. And I’m really sorry, Jihyo, I don’t know how much it hurts, but I’m sorry.” Mina says as she gets up to head to her next class.

Nayeon stays, she knows it will take a while and just goes tell their teacher she is accompanying Jihyo in the nurse’s office, making sure the girl won’t faint by herself. They get a pass for the next period, and that is enough time for Jihyo to be able to walk again, claiming she should be in class, they make their way there slowly.

By lunchtime, Mina feels even more guilty, as she sees Jihyo limping her way to the cafeteria, with the help of Nayeon. She can’t help but approach the table and try to talk to Jihyo, apologizing over and over again.

“Mina, I told you it’s fine, it was an accident. And this is better than you with a broken arm, no?”

“But, you got hurt instead. I can’t let this be. Let me take you home, at least, make sure you got there safe.”

“It’s okay, I can manage. And I have to pick up my sister on the way.”

“I’m taking you home and that’s final. I’ll go with you to pick up the little Minatozaki.”

“Just agree, she won’t give it up, no matter what you say to her.” Momo says sitting down with them.

Jihyo just sighs and agrees, the rest of their group slowly arrives, and they have very excited conversations throughout their lunch, Mina keeps stealing glances from Jihyo, and everyone else notices, except from the girl suffering in front of her. But Jihyo had not revealing herself to the others as a priority.

The day went by and the time to go home came faster than they expected. Mina fixed her things fast and was waiting for Jihyo to get ready. Nayeon was more than amused with it all, as she got to watch it all first hand. After lunch, their rather interesting lunch, the other girls made a group chat and were placing bets on how they would develop, as well as updating each other.

“So, give me that backpack and let’s get going.” Mina says as she snatches Jihyo’s bag and starts walking.

Jihyo, having learned of her stubbornness, just resigns and leads the way to pick up Sana, a very energetic and affectionate kid, now. Jihyo blames Nayeon for her sisters clinginess, after Nayeon found out about the Minatozaki siblings, she felt closer to them, and took them as her own little sisters, growing ever closer to the duo. 

Nayeon had become such a frequent presence in the Minatozaki household, that she got herself her own keys, much like the Ims did with the sisters. Sana, who had always been more forward than Jihyo, started to become over affectionate, much like Nayeon had been teaching her to.

Once they get to Sana’s school, Mina can’t help the fond smile that grows on her face, when the little girl runs over and jumps on her sister, showering her with kisses. Jihyo, then, remembers Mina’s presence and asks her sister to introduce herself.

“Sana-chan, this is another one of unnie’s friends. Can you introduce yourself?”

Sana stops a while, looking at Mina with amazement in her eyes, then shakes her head and introduces herself as her unnie asked.

“I’m Minatozaki Sana, eight years old.” She says and proceeds to try and hug Mina, giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Mina can’t help but get enamored towards the kid, she was adorable how could she not? She had to admit to herself the sisters were both cute blobs of cuteness and it was hard for her not to smile like a fool watching them. They made their way to the Minatozaki household, and Jihyo asked if Mina wanted to get their homeworks done, since she always does it with Sana when they get home.

Having finished, Sana asked if she could go to Jeongyeon’s house, they saw the girls there when they arrived. Jihyo sent a message to Nayeon, who arrived almost immediately and took Sana with her. Telling the two they should talk.

“Nayeon has a key to your house?”

“Yeah, we became really close after she found out, and our parents also became friends, one thing led to another and we all have keys to each other’s places.”

“Oh, that’s nice. So, should we talk now? We were told to.” Mina chuckles.

“I think we should. Sana won’t last long with Nayeon and Momo pampering her.”

“So, are you gonna say anything?”

“I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to find out, but I can’t wear my compression shorts for p.e., nobody should notice with the loose clothing, but I can’t do anything if you fell on me… I’m just… I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising? I’m the one who fell.” Mina muses, meaning more than she lets on.

“You, aren’t you bothered? I mean, we share locker rooms and all, and this exists.” Jihyo says, gesturing down.

“You never attacked anyone, rather, you always waits until everyone else showers, and then change in the stalls. How could one be more polite and shy than that?” Mina says as she tries hard to hold her laughter as she sees the other’s face grow redder by the minute.

“Of-ofcourse I haven’t. How could you even think I would attack anyone? That doesn’t even make sense.” Jihyo says, getting more flustered than ever.

Mina can’t take it anymore and just bursts out laughing, making her host look at her in sheer confusion. Jihyo would have never thought her ‘condition’ would have anyone laughing, she was expecting a fury attack. Mina calms herself down before continuing.

“So, is Sana, you know, like you?”

“She is. I think it’s easier on her, since Nayeon and I help her out as much as we can. She knows how to act, even though doesn’t understand why yet.”

“I never noticed. I don’t think anyone has, actually.”

“I wear compression shorts, they help disguise it. But I don’t wear them for p.e., or it will hurt.”

“Oh, and I’m guessing Nayeon uses them too?”

“Aham, but she also gets them off for sports. She was the one who told me to do so, when she saw me struggling to run on seventh grade.”

“And does it hurt, you know, the shorts?”

“Sometimes. When I ge….” Jihyo trails off and her face reddens more than ever.

“When you what? Just tell me.” Mina lets out a small chuckle, already aware of what she meant, but feels like teasing the girl anyways.

“Nothing, nothing. It just hurts sometimes, okay?!” 

“Alright. You know you can go and change out of those compression shorts, right?! I , kind of, already know about it.” Mina says, smiling lovingly.

“I wish I could. But I have to go get Sana, and only Nayeon knows. So, I can’t just go there without it.”

“I don’t think they would mind it. I know I don’t.”

“Thanks, Mina. But, I’m not ready to have them know yet. And I have to talk to Nayeon about it first.”

“Fine. So, let’s go? I want to play with Sana too.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon at Jeongyeon’s, until everybody says their goodbyes and head their own ways. The days pass and everything is calm, Mina visits Jihyo’s house often, Sana took a liking to her, until Nayeon has her own slip up and everyone gets stressed over Jeong’s overreaction.

It was a usual afternoon, they were hanging at Jeongyeon’s house, waiting for Jihyo to come back with Sana and Mina. Momo was on the couch with Chaeyoung, trying to disturb the match between Dahyun and Tzuyu. Nayeon was at the kitchen having some water, and Jeongyeon came in and bumped into her, spilling some of the juice she had on the older girl.

Jeongyeon goes to pick up some clothes for Nayeon to change into, while the other goes to clean herself in the bathroom. Thinking nothing of it, Jeongyeon goes into the bathroom, only to be met with Nayeon in her sports bra and compression shorts, which helped when she was dressed, but still showed its existence when she wasn’t.

Both girls froze as soon as their eyes met, Jeongyeon’s eyes travel down and it takes her a moment to register what she was looking at. When she does, she lets out a scream and runs to her bedroom, Nayeon quickly gets dressed with the clothes Jeongyeon dropped on her way out and goes out after her distressed friend.

At that very moment, Jihyo and Mina come through the door. Jihyo thanks her mother for taking Sana to a doctor’s appointment that day, when she sees Nayeon’s face and understands what happened. She sighs and sits down with Mina, gesturing Nayeon to do the same and asks her friends to pay attention to her.

They all stop what they are doing and turn to the girls for some explanation to the panic attack they just witnessed. Jihyo looks at Nayeon and holds her hand for assurance, Mina does the same with Jihyo, and she starts talking.

“Yeonnie, you have to go talk to her.” Jihyo starts off.

“I know, but you didn’t see the look she had. I-”

“Just get in there and talk it out. I’m sure she was just surprised.” Mina cuts in, with a voice so firm none could say anything against it.

“We can’t keep this from them anymore. Go talk to Jeongyeon and I’ll handle things here.” Jihyo says, looking into the older girl’s eyes trying to convey all her support.

“I’m here. I’ll help Jihyo, just go in there and don’t come out until you’ve both solved it.” Mina says and sends Nayeon away.

As soon as Nayeon leaves, the girls turn to the other two and Tzuyu, the impatient one she is, questions.

“So, are you two gonna say anything or we should start guessing?”

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad, Mina seems to know and is fine.” Dahyun reasons.

“You guys would never guess, but if you feel like trying, go ahead.” Mina says, a bit amused.

“By the looks on Jeong’s face, I’m saying she saw Nayeon naked.” Chae reasons.

“Pretty much, but why would she react like that? It’s not like she saw anything new.” Momo argues, and Jihyo swears she is too innocent for her own good sometimes.

“And that is where you are wrong. She did see something… Surprising, let’s say.” Jihyo says and all eyes are on her.

“What? Nayeon has her body tattooed?” Chaeyoung, as innocently as Momo tries to guess.

“Just tell them? These two are making me feel guilty.” Mina demands as she points to Momo and Chaeyoung who are hugging in the couch.

“Okay, fine. You see, Nayeon and I we…. We have something girls shouldn’t.” Jihyo spits out.

Dahyun and Tzuyu seem to have understood, but the idiot couple looks like they are fighting to grasp what was said.

“So, you both have a-” Tzuyu starts, ever so bluntly, only to be cut off by Jihyo.

“Yeah, we have it.”

“And that’s why you two are always so secretive?” Dahyun asks.

“Yes.”

 

“And Mina knows and is completely fine with it?” Tzuyu cocks an eyebrow.

“I do, and, most definitely, am very pleased to know. And you two can laugh now.” Mina answers and they just burst out in a fit, rolling on the floor and kicking their legs.

“Can anyone explain so we can laugh too?” Momo asks, a bit annoyed that she is not getting what her friends are talking about, but glad her girlfriend also didn’t.

“Oh my god, Momo. They have penises.” Tzuyu spells it out to the girls, whose eyes grow bigger than Jihyo’s and a dangerous look of excitement appears on their faces.

“What? You mean you are a boy this whole time?” Momo is so naive on times like these that the others can’t help but hug the couple, pating their heads and telling them how cute they are.

“No, we are very much girls. We were just born with something extra. Nothing more.” Jihyo explains in a very motherly tone.

“Oh… Okay… Is Sana, also, you know...?!” Chaeyoung asks shyly.

“She is, Chae. I hope you guys are okay with it? They are the people you’ve always known, you just know something more about them now.” Mina says, holding Jihyo’s hand to show she is there all the way.

“Oh, it changes everything, we have new ways for teasing them, now. Our supplies were growing thin.” Dahyun manages to say between laughs. Right after, Tzuyu high fives her and they keep on laughing as madwomen.

“We find it interesting, though.” Chaeyoung adds and Momo nods in agreement.

After some time of getting teased by DaTzu and questioned by MoChaeng, Jeongyeon gets out of her room, looking very ashamed and Nayeon follows seemingly very pleased with herself. 

Jeong apologises for acting the way she did and everything gets back to normal. Things go more smoothly, as Jihyo and Nayeon can stop hiding themselves from their friends, and they are, now, all allowed to help with Sana. Who seems happier that her unnies started giving her more affection than before.

! ! !

It’s a summer afternoon, just before their vacation, when Jeongyeon shows up wearing her uniform too properly. They get suspicious and find out Dahyun and her started dating, and the small one seemed to have a lot of libido in that tiny frame of hers.

They start teasing, but notice Tzuyu is awlfully quiet, they force it out of the youngest, just to learn that she has the hots for Nayeon and doesn’t know how to approach the girl. The group would have ended the poor girl, if the object of her affection hadn’t appeared at the time.

The bets on when Mina would make her move were still going, and Nayeon would, later that summer vacation, win the bet and be able to take Tzuyu out on a date. The young one would take that chance to confess and they became one of those cheesy couples everyone tries to avoid.

A specially hot afternoon, early summer vacation, Mina was making her way over to Jihyo’s, she was invited to a sleepover, and Jihyo told her it was a barbecue party her parents decided to make, with Sana’s friends as well. Their group was getting tired of the wait, so Dahyun declared they would be spending the night over at Jeongyeon’s, leaving the couple-to-be to make some progress.

Nayeon gave Jihyo some condoms when she arrived, telling the younger one to put them on the drawer of her nightstand, no questions allowed. The day went by comfortably, not so much for Jihyo and Nayeon, who had to put on some specially tight compression shorts, since some of Sana’s friends were brought over by their siblings. 

Sana was wearing a compression short as well, but she didn’t need that much help yet. They were just careful to not let her too close to those who didn’t know, and made sure to put a towel around her everytime she went out of the pool. Other than that, it was all really fun for everyone.

At some point, Nayeon and Jihyo had to excuse themselves and go to Jihyo’s room and remove their compression shorts for a while, as it had started to hurt. They laid on Jihyo’s bed on their boxers, when Mina and Tzuyu came in to check on them. The girls shot up from the bed, trying to cover up the best they could, but it had been too late, the two that got in saw it very clearly. 

Tzuyu was more than interested on what was being shown, Mina, on the other hand, was red as ketchup, and was trying to get Tzuyu out of the room. She managed to, at least, turn them around, while the other two put on some pants.

“You can look, now.” Nayeon says chuckling.

“We didn’t mean to, we just came to check on you-” Mina starts but gets cut by Tzuyu.

“Oh, but I meant it very much. You two could take off more, you know?!”

“CHOU TZUYU!” The three of them scream at the same time, and Mina slaps Tzuyu’s arm.

“What? I’m just suggesting.” The youngest answers with the most innocent face she could muster.

“Have a seat you two. We were just getting out of our compression shorts for a while. Today we are using tighter ones.” Jihyo sighs an explanation, gesturing the other two to sit.

“So, are you two alright? With, you know.” Mina asks, still red.

“It’s fine, we are used to wearing these. It’s just, we were wearing them for too long today, so we came up to free ourselves for a while.” Nayeon explains.

They get talking, and a few minutes later they are ready to go back down. Mina and Tzuyu are asked to go out for a while, to which Tzuyu declines, and Mina confesses she is curious as well. Jihyo and Nayeon just give up and stand with their backs to their friends, adjusting themselves back into their tight cages.

“Can we see how it looks from the front?” Tzuyu asks, genuinely curious. She had been ever since the Jeongyeon incident.

“Okay, but are you sure?” Nayeon asks, looking at Jihyo for confirmation as they turn to the duo watching them intently.

Mina and Tzuyu couldn’t explain their confusion. They knew something was there, but it made it look like there was nothing, at the same time, it looked like something… The girls put on their shorts, looking uncomfortable about the stares they were getting.

“It looks… Painful.” Mina almost whispers.

“It’s more uncomfortable than painful now.” Jihyo says, offering a hand to help her stand.

“I think we got used to it? And learned how to *ahem* ‘position’ ourselves better.” Nayeon continues, helping Tzuyu.

“So it does hurt.” The tall one says.

“Aham. But it’s needed. The ones we have for daily use are not this tight, don’t worry too much.” Jihyo says as they get back to the party and reunite with their group. 

Nayeon and Jihyo look like everything is normal, but Mina and Tzuyu have this pained expression whenever they look at the girls. Momo notices, and Mina explains simply and quickly, and everyone understands how much the duo have pained themselves the past years, fearing being discovered.

At the end of the day, all the girls help cleaning up, play some games until it’s time for bed, Jihyo’s parents went to bed early, taking Sana with them. So the girls take the opportunity to relax and just talk among themselves. Not much later, they bid farewell and head out to Jeongyeon’s house, promising to come back in the morning.

Jihyo’s room was on the opposite side of the house as her parents’, and since Sana, whose room was just beside hers, was sleeping with her parents, Mina took the chance to be bold. She showered first, as Jihyo insisted, and was waiting for the other one to come out from the bathroom.

Once she was done, Jihyo came out on her pajamas, and Mina could do nothing but stare in awe. She knew Jihyo was great, but this was on a whole other level. The girl was wearing a skintight grey shirt, that made all her curves all the more appealing, and some dark red pajama pants, that showcased everything she owned like a velvety display only for Mina’s eyes.

Jihyo, the shy dork she’s always been, gets flustered with all the staring and decides to speak up, in hopes Mina would stop eating her with her eyes.

“Amm, y-yo-your pajamas look cute.” Jihyo tries to divert the attention, slapping herself mentally for stuttering.

“Thanks, can’t say the same, though.” Mina says with a predatory look on her face, licking her lips.

“I can’t wear girly pajamas, sorry.” Jihyo says looking down, and Mina takes the chance to go over and hug the girl.

Mina knows Jihyo understood what she meant, but she also knows how much of a complex the girl has about these things. As they are already close, Mina’s courage kicks in and she decides it’s now or never, whispering in Jihyo’s ears, making something react in the girls pants.

“So why don’t we get out of these pajamas? I bet it would feel so much better.” 

“We-we-we shouldn’t. This isn’t right. Can-can we-we ju-just sleep?” Jihyo tries to say, as she runs to her closet to get an extra futon and telling Mina to get the bed.

Mina smirks, she understands the other girl is too much of a gentlewoman to just jump into a crazy night with her, but she can’t back down now. She knows a chance like this won’t come by anytime soon. So she decides it’s better to just get it out and ask the dork to be her girlfriend.

“Jihyo, can you calm down and look at me for a while?” Mina asks in a clear but firm voice. Jihyo complies, sitting on the bed beside her and paying attention.

“Jihyo, I have been in love with you for a while. And I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Jihyo doesn’t respond, Mina knows she will take a while to process what she just heard, so the time is given. A few minutes go by and Jihyo is sure she didn’t hear it wrong, so she decides to speak.

“Mina, I would love to, but…”

“No buts, it’s a ‘yes or no’ question.”

“But, I’m not normal. I mean, I’m-” 

“You are perfectly normal. And you are the girl I fell in love with. I want to be your girlfriend, no matter what you might think about yourself. So, is it a yes?”

Jihyo thinks for a while, she does like Mina a lot, and loving her would be one of the best and easiest things Jihyo could do. But she fears she isn’t enough for Mina, she thinks she doesn’t deserve this. 

“You deserve every last ounce of my love, Minatozaki Jihyo, don’t you ever think otherwise.” Mina interjects, as if she can read the other girl’s thoughts.

“Then, Myoui Mina, I would love to date you.”

Mina jumps on her girlfriend and hugs her tightly. She never felt so happy, and she feels something move slightly against her thigh. She knows Jihyo is a healthy young lady, much like herself, and she knows sitting on her girlfriend’s lap was bound to get a reaction from her, that’s why she did it anyways. 

Jihyo gently puts Mina back on the bed and gets up to fix the futon.

“Why are you still putting that out?” Mina questions.

“Well, it’s where I’ll sleep. Since you are sleeping in the bed and all.” Jihyo answers as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Jihyo, get that ass on this bed or I’m not responsible for myself.” Mina demands, and Jihyo quickly turns off the lights and proceeds to the bed.

She lays herself down beside Mina, leaving some space between them, since she is still awkward about the other. She can’t make herself get closer than that.

Mina huffs, frustrated on how far could the girl’s shyness go. They were dating, and Mina was barely holding herself back, she was questioning how Jihyo managed to hold back. And she is having Jihyo’s body tonight, no matter how much she has to fight for it.

“Ji, can I ask?”

“Sure, ask anything you want.” Jihyo answers, stroking Mina’s arm, that is around her waist, as Mina placed her head on Jihyo’s chest and wrapped herself around her girlfriend.

“Do you ever… Like, do you…”

“Mina, i you can’t ask your girlfriend about herself, who are you gonna ask?” Jihyo chuckles.

“Do you feel horny?” Mina blurts out and buries her head on Jihyo’s chest.

“Sure I do. But I try to not let it take over me. It hurts most of the time.”

“Oh, so-sorry. And have you ever…”

“No, I haven't. But I would love to, with you.”

Mina shoots her head up, looking at the girl’s sincere smile. She really wants to, but she is starting to think, maybe Jihyo won’t budge today. Mina has been having these urges for a while now. She liked Jihyo for some time, but ever since the incident, she couldn’t forget how their bodies felt together, how Jihyo’s tight body was pressed against her. Mina had been having urges towards the girl ever since, and she doesn’t want to hold back anymore.

Jihyo is smiling, stroking her arm and looking at the ceiling. Mina decides she needs more, her body is demanding more, and now is the time. Mina gets herself seated on Jihyo’s pelvis, she can feel her girlfriend beneath her, and starts kissing hungrily. Jihyo is taken by surprise, but is quick to respond. The makeout session get heated and Jihyo loses control over her body.

Mina smirks when she feels Jihyo is growing beneath her, so she starts moving her hips a little. That only makes Jihyo let out a breathy moan and hold her closer. Mina’s hands move under Jihyo’s shirt, and she is delighted to see the girl wasn’t wearing a bra. Jihyo is almost at her breaking point, but she strongly believes they shouldn’t be doing anything further. 

When Mina reaches the hem of Jihyo’s pants, the girl stops her. Mina gets frustrated, but Jihyo isn’t budging on this, she doesn’t want them to go there yet.

“Ji, why are we stopping?”

“Mina, we can’t do this, not yet. Let’s just kiss and cuddle, can we?”

Mina gets frustrated, but she know is either kiss and cuddle or nothing at all, so she resigns.

Next morning, Jihyo tells her parents about her and Mina, and they were more fine with it than the girls would have thought.

“Congratulations, honey. Mina, please be patient, our girl is too shy and we still don’t know who she got it from.” Mrs Minatozaki says.

“Did you use protection? Did you ask her if she was ready for it?” Mr Minatozaki asks Jihyo, earning a punch from his wife, and making the girls blush furiously.

“Dad, we didn’t do anything.” Jihyo answers, and her mother asks Mina for help at the kitchen, giving her husband and daughter some time to talk.

“Mina-chan, I know you two are already at the age. But remember to protect yourselves.”

“Mrs Minatozaki, we really didn’t do anything. Jihyo won’t let it happen, according to herself.”

“I know my daughter, she will come around, you just have to be patient. But promise me you’ll be patient with her? She has always been the type to not get what she wants.”

“I know, ma’am. I guess I was just a bit frustrated last night. But she held herself back too well.”

Mrs Minatozaki just chuckles, hugging Mina and telling the girl to call her auntie, or mom, since she was dating her daughter. On the other hand, papa Minatozaki was having ‘The Talk’ with his daughter.

“Jihyo, be honest with your father.”

“Dad, I told you we didn’t do anything. We just kissed a little and went to sleep.” 

“Jihyo, now that you have a girlfriend, I’m taking you to buy some condoms, and we are going to the clinic to get you tested.”

“Pa, I don’t intend to do that anytime soon. No need to worry. And why am I getting tested?”

“We need to know if you are fertile or not. It’s better to know soon. And, are you sure you didn’t?”

“We didn’t, but I have something to ask you.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“So, after Mina and I kissed, it got, you know, and then it hurt a lot. Is that normal? Should I go see a doctor? I never felt this kind of pain.”

Mr Minatozaki could only smile at his daughter. She was indeed still his baby, and he knew she really didn’t touch Mina, much to his relief. He hugged his girl before he answered.

“Jihyo, did it get back to normal some time after you and Mina kissed?”

“No, it didn’t. And then I felt some pain.”

“It’s normal. You were excited and, since you guys didn’t do anything, it hurts like that. Tell me, did you ever relieve yourself?”

Jihyo looks ashamed, but shakes her head, and her father finds it adorable how his little girl was growing up like this.

“No need to be ashamed. But you should start doing that, if you really won’t take it that far with Mina, you need to take care of it yourself, or it will hurt more each time.”

“O-okay, dad. I promise I’ll try my best.”

“Good girl. Do you want me to tell you how?”

“No, dad, it’s enough. But, can we go to the clinic later today?”

“Sure, but why the rush? I thought you said you weren’t going to.”

“I don’t want to go there alone. And I know you only have today off.”

“Why don’t we go already, then?”

“Sure, I can ask the girls to look after Sana and we can go.”

Mr Minatozaki is surprised that his daughter wants all of them with her, but smiles fondly and concedes anyways. Nayeon is more than pleased to care for Sana, she arrives with Tzuyu immediately after Jihyo asks her to come. The others are still sleeping, so Jihyo just tells them they will bring food on the way back.

Coming back, Jihyo tells everyone they are a couple, Nayeon jumps up and extends her hand, where all the others start putting their payment. Mina can’t believe they were betting, and Jihyo just asks to be taken out for some ice cream sometime.

The day comes to an end, and Jihyo decides to take Mina home and talk to her parents. The Myouis are much like the Minatozakis, and congratulate the girls, having Mr Myoui talk to Jihyo and Mrs Myoui to Mina, this time Jihyo is just asked to be understanding, since Mina tends to be a bit inconsequential when she really wants something.

Mrs Myoui talks to Mina about being responsible, but gets relieved when her daughter starts to rant about how Jihyo won’t let her past second base. She just laughs at her daughter’s antics, dragging her back to the living room and thanking Jihyo for containing her little beast.

! ! ! 

It’s been a few years since they got together. After Mina and Jihyo announced they were dating, it took Nayeon and Tzuyu a few months to be official, and once they were, Tzuyu was unstoppable. They had never thought the youngest would be that hungry for her girlfriend, and just hoped Sana didn’t follow that example.

It was time they headed out for college, Mina and Jihyo decided to live together, since they managed to get in the same place. Momo got in a university in Daejeon, Chae was devastated when they talked about it the first time, and now she is killing herself trying to get in as well.

Nayeon went to a university in Busan, and Tzuyu, don’t ask how, got an invitation to enrol. Nobody dared to question Tzuyu’s ways, last person they saw doing so was never heard of again. Tzuyu swears it’s just coincidence, but they doubted it.

Jeongyeon also got into Yonsei, and Dahyun was set to follow the next year. Mina’s mom managed to find them a great place, three suites, living room, bathroom and a great kitchen, close enough to walk to their campus. Jeong was hesitant about it, but agreed when she saw the bedrooms were opposite to each other. She didn’t want to over-share with the couple.

Mina learned to accept Jihyo’s reservations, but it still frustrated her that her girlfriend was denying any activities below the belt. Jihyo said she didn’t want to be hasty, and got really good at controlling herself after following her father’s advice. Mina, on the other hand, was never satisfied. Mr and Mrs Myoui would always laugh and praise Jihyo whenever she would go on a rant.

The Myouis and the Minatozakis were all for them living together. They trusted their kids, and their partners. Jihyo talked about herself to the Myouis just after she got the results for her tests. She told them about it, and explained she had a really low sperm count, and getting Mina pregnant would be next to impossible. 

They trusted Jihyo to go through with her word and not cross the line with MIna while they were still in school, but Mrs Myoui took Mina to a doctor and got her on the pill when they decided to live together. Jihyo, much like Mina, went to a doctor, she wanted to be sure about what to do, and got some guidance on what to use or not.

Everything was ready for the move, and Mina was overjoyed when she learned Jeongyeon would be moving two weeks later, since Mina and Jihyo’s classes would start earlier. Now, it was just a matter of getting Jihyo to give in. And, boy, did Mina have the work cut out for her, the first three days were fruitless, she got fed up with it and decided to just go all in.

Jihyo had gone out for her morning jog, Mina always said her body was great as it was, but Jihyo liked being toned, it made her feel sexy. So Mina took a shower and put on nothing but her silk robe, the one that hugged her body and almost made Jihyo lose it the first time she wore it.

After getting home, Jihyo greeted Mina, who was sitting on the couch watching tv, with a kiss on her head and proceeded to shower. In the meantime, Mina went into their room, put on her ‘good times’ playlist and sat on the bed, with her robe slightly opened, not really showing anything, just reminding Jihyo they were there.

Once she got out of the shower, she got herself dry and got out to the bedroom, being met with her girlfriend looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. Jihyo felt herself shiver under that gaze, and couldn’t help the gulp once she took in her girlfriend’s attire. She shot her hands down, trying to not show how she was affected, but Mina had already caught on and was smirking, making her way to her prey.

Jihyo was trying to think of anything else, but knew she was hopeless when Mina dropped her robe. Perfection was the only word Jihyo had to describe what was in front of her, and her throat became dry as her senses became numb. Her only instinct was to flee, but she couldn’t move a muscle. Mina took this moment as her chance, as she guides her stunned girlfriend to the bed.

Mina pushes Jihyo down, who is still holding her nether regions like her life depends on it, removes the towel and starts relishing herself on Jihyo’s godly gifts. That was it, that was the moment Mina had been craving for, when she would (finally) claim the object of her lust. Jihyo comes back to herself and grabs Mina’s hair as she keeps biting, sucking and grabbing, the pleasure is indescribable and Jihyo just let go.

Mina smirks in victory when she notices Jihyo’s hands travel around her body, and the pulsation coming from the unknown between her legs. Jihyo can’t think properly anymore, she is past the point of no return and can’t deny herself the release anymore. She takes Mina by surprise when she pulls her up to sit on her face. It’s suffocating but Jihyo manages and begins to work her magic to, more than ever, give Mina all the pleasure she deserves.

Mina is surprised, but, soon, can’t think anymore as Jihyo is making her feel as she never imagined to be able to. She throws her body back, placing her hands on Jihyo’s abs, rocking back and forth in a rhythm the hands on her hips dictate. A wave starts building up inside her, the hands, once on her hips, are placed on her breasts, and she desperately holds them there, as if she could float away if Jihyo is not anchoring her into place.

Jihyo can hardly hold herself back, she wants to devour Mina whole, she can feel Mina’s every move, each thrust forward hungrier than the last, needier than the last, more desperate than the last. Jihyo wants to take MIna, but she knows it takes work to give her girlfriend everything she deserves, but each moan the girl on top of her makes takes a bit more of her sanity away.

The peak is close, so so close, Mina doesn’t want to hold it back at all. She begins rocking her hips faster, she squeezes Jihyo’s hands against her harder, her breath is caught on her throat and she just accepts it when it comes. She trembles with the excitement, her body jolts and she cant hold herself up anymore. Jihyo manages to bring herself up and holds her girlfriend tight, as the wave washes over, kissing her gently and mindful of the girl’s needs.

It takes a moment for Mina to come back to herself, when she does, she feels something brushing against her, and is reminded that her girlfriend has, still, not been tended to. Unsure of what she is to do, but eager to go forward, she gets rougher, her kiss gets deeper, Jihyo shudders, and she begins her journey to the girl’s pleasure.

Mina attacks Jihyo’s breasts with her mouth, hands grabbing her butt, losing her coordination, being too eager, too rushed, she lays Jihyo down on the bed, brings herself up and takes a moment to admire the artpiece she has on her arms. Jihyo smiles at her fondly, and Mina gulps before bending down and, for the first time, bringing herself face-to-face with it.

She had imagined what it would look like, seeing Jihyo in boxers was a normal sight for her, she thought she knew, somehow, what was to come. She could never been more wrong, everything she had imagined was crushed down, and, at that moment, she felt intimidated. Jihyo must have felt her insecurities, as she places her hands, ever so gently, on Mina’s cheeks, making the girl look at her and offers her best smile.

“Mina, we don’t have to do this if you don’t like it.”

“It’s it’s just that, I-I didn’t expect this.”

“What do you mean?” Jihyo says as she brings Mina up and hugs her, doing her best to ignore the pained sensation starting to develop.

“I mean, I thought I knew how it would look like, having seen you in underwear and all, but this is so much more than I expected.”

“Calm down, just breathe a little. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“But I want to, it’s just…”

“Tell me, it’s okay.” Jihyo musters in the softest voice she could manage and places a kiss on Mina’s forehead.

“It’s my first time, even seeing one. And it surprised me. But you were so good, and I want to be good to you too.”

“Mi, honey, you don’t have to do anything just because I did something for you.”

“Can-can I try touching it first?”

“Of course, honey. You can do anything you want.” Jihyo chuckles.

Mina hesitantly reaches down, and hovers her hand right above it, trying to gather enough courage to touch. Jihyo just waits for her, anticipating what is to come when, suddenly, Mina grabs it, a bit too forcefully, making her wince a bit.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Mina let go, sounding worried.

“It’s okay, just be gentle, please?” Jihyo says and Mina prepares herself to try again.

This time, Jihyo guides Mina’s hands trying to assure her it would be alright. With the help, Mina gets less nervous, and starts to get used to the new sensation, following what her girlfriend’s lead, she manages to get a little more comfortable. Jihyo releases her hands and starts to enjoy the feeling. 

Seemingly, Mina understands what to do, and starts kissing her girlfriend once more, never stopping her movements. She makes her way down, once more, but, this time around, she takes some courage and licks the tip, causing Jihyo to throw her head back and moan. Mina can’t describe the taste, or the feel in her mouth once she takes the head in, but she knows she likes it, she likes it a lot.

Mina starts licking it, from the base to the tip, she, then, takes in as much as she can, sucks on it a little and licks the head again, repeating it over and over, when she feels Jihyo’s hand on her cheek, she proceeds to take it in and continues sucking, one hand stroking up and down and the other playing with the girl’s breasts.

Jihyo is static, she never dreamt such sensations ever existed, she can’t begin to fathom what she is feeling right now, and she is sure that, if now for Mina pining her down, she would believe paradise had come to her. All is perfect, and she feels Mina stop and come back up.

“Is everything alright, Mi?”

“More than alright, but I think I’m ready now.”

“Are you sure? We can-” 

“Shut up and fuck me, already.” Mina cuts her off, attacking her lips once more.

Jihyo reaches for the nightstand, trying to open the drawer and get a condom. After a lot of struggle, she manages to get one, but Mina is not making anything easier when she tries to put it on.

“It’s okay, I’m on pills.”

“I know, now let me put this on, or no deal.” Jihyo demands, and that seems to work, as Mina gives her some space to do that.

As soon as she sees Jihyo finished, Mina places herself on top of her and grinds their cores together, making the other groan as her warmth envelops Jihyo. They are sweating, groaning, clawing each other, it becomes a hot sloppy mess, they wouldn’t change for anything. Jihyo gets up, trading places with Mina, aligning herself with the entrance, touching gently as she waits for permission to get in.

Mina can only manage a nod in agreement, and Jihyo pushes herself forward slowly, stretching everything and feeling something break on her way in. She gets frightened as she notices Mina is in pain and halts.

“Mina, what happened, talk to me. Release your legs, I’m pulling out.”

“No, stay. It’s okay. Just give me a minute.”

Jihyo can’t understand her pain, but waits for Mina, kissing her tears away, hoping she would, at least, appease the fright raising inside her at the sight of Mina’s pain. 

Not long after, Mina asks Jihyo to start moving, and she does hesitantly, trying to not cause more damage. They start up in a slow and steady rhythm, building it up as they get more secure with each other. Mina begins rocking her hips, trying to quicken the pace, Jihyo takes the queue and get faster, rougher.

They don’t remember what was said, if any of them said anything, they focus on what their bodies are saying, on what they respond under each other's touch. It goes on for nobody knows how long, until they both reach their climaxes, Mina gets to it first, and keeps going until Jihyo gets there as well.

They lay there, breathless, rejoicing each other, savoring the moment, that is, until they recover their senses and hear some tv noise coming from the living room, their blood freezes, they were certain it was off. Which can only mean…

Jihyo gets up and rushes to the closet and takes the first clothes she finds and sets out to check the living room. Mina follows suit, but is having trouble standing up, so Jihyo just tells her to wait there. Poking her head out of the hallway, Jihyo sees Jeongyeon had dropped by, bringing all their friends with her. She stops, dumbfounded, her body just moves to straighten itself up and she stands there, hoping that was all a dream.

“Oh, looks like they are done.” Tzuyu, the first one to notice Jihyo, says with a annoying smirk on her face.

The room erupts in laughter and teasing.

“Where is Mina? Sleeping?” Dahyun muses.

“Do you really think I would let her come out here, thinking there were intruders?” Jihyo sounds slightly pissed.

“So go and bring her over. There is a lot we want to talk to you about.” Nayeon says, and Jihyo just sighs, resigned, heading back to the room to help Mina.

“Minnie, the idiots came over, and they want to see you. Do you think you can get up?” 

“I don’t really want to see anyone but you right now.”

“Me too, honey. But you know Nayeon and Tzuyu will barge through that door as soon as I show up without you.”

“I know, but I really wanted to cuddle.”

“We will, I promise. Let me just help you and we can go and suffer already.”

Jihyo proceeds to help Mina get dressed, and holds her up all the way to the living room, since she doesn’t seem to be able to walk properly. Once they get there, Jihyo kicks Momo out of the armchair and sits Mina there, rushing off to the kitchen and coming back with some painkillers and water.

The group watches them with motherly smiles, they had always known Jihyo to be caring, but had never seen her take care of Mina. All the love and affection she was showing took them a little by surprise. But Tzuyu, with her innate ability to ruin anything decides to speak.

“Is that the after pill? I thought you would be more careful.” This earns her a slap from Nayeon.

“Painkillers. And we are careful, not that it would make a difference...” Jihyo says, mumbling the last part and Mina is the only one to hear it, so she caresses the girl’s back.

“Wait, is our little Jiji so rough?” Momo interjects, finally paying attention.

“Not rough at all. She was actually really gentle, if you must know.” Mina says with a hint of pride.

“So we can’t really call her our ‘little’ Jiji, huh?!” Nayeon says, driving herself, Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung into a fit of furious laughter.

Jeongyeon is managing to hold herself back and Momo looks up, breathing heavy to hold back. The questioning and the teasing go on for quite some time, Jihyo decides to get some food, the girls just dismiss her and stay back, they want to question Mina alone.

When she comes back, Jihyo finds a very uncommon situation, Nayeon and Jeongyeon are beet red, looking anywhere but her, Tzuyu seems to have gone somewhere unknown, Momo and Chaeng are holding each other in a corner looking regretful and Dahyun is in the kitchen with four bottles of water beside her.

Mina just sits there looking proud, for some reason, a glint of cruelty flashing on her eyes. Jihyo approaches and gives her a kiss, deciding if she wants to ask or not. She chooses not to and drops the food on the kitchen counter, coming back to help Mina to the dining table. They have dinner and are surprised nobody joined them, usually they are the ones who don’t eat much on their group.

“Mina, what did you do to them?”

“Don’t worry, I just made sure they aren’t going to ask you anything else.”

Mina, then, gives Jihyo a loving kiss, followed by a devilish laugh and they just finish their dinner. 

Jihyo knows she is exactly where she wants to be, she has the best girlfriend ever, to whom she was planning to propose later that night. The best group of friends, even though she questions what Tzuyu was doing to show up slightly disheveled, and all’s right with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

“UNNIE, HELP!” Sana’s scream pierced through the house and Jihyo was on her feet and heading to her little sister faster than Mina had ever seen her move.

The bathroom door was burst open by a panicked Jihyo to find a distressed and desperate Sana sitting on the bathtub with a very wrong looking purple swollen mess between her legs. Something is very wrong, and Jihyo goes about it the only way she knows how, by panicking and having Mina be the rational one.

“MINA! SACCHAN IS IN TROUBLE, GET THE CAR!”

“Ji, I’m right here an- AMAGHAD!” Didn’t work this time.

“Okay, Ji, get our things and open the doors, I’m bringing her to the car. Sacchan, unnie will help you put your pants on and we’ll go get help, okay?” Mina has managed to get a better grip on herself.

“Unnie, it hurts too much.” Sana has tears cascading freely down her face.

“I know honey, unnies will take care of you. Come with me.”

By the time Mina gets Sana to the car, Jihyo is already pacing while holding their wallets and keys and Sana’s little backpack, not having the mind to put them down in the car. Obviously too distressed to even think clearly, Jihyo sits on the back with her sister and Mina managed to get them to the nearest hospital, despite panicking herself.

They were having a peaceful morning, Sana was spending the last days of summer with them. Jihyo and Mina got married sometime in the middle of college (Mina demanded and said she couldn’t wait longer, after a party where Jihyo was helping a girl find her friends and Mina had convinced herself the girl was coming on to Jihyo).

They moved out of the apartment they were sharing with Jeongyeon and Dahyun as soon as they graduated, getting a small townhouse closer to Mina’s work, Jihyo didn’t mind the commute, and did most of her work from home anyways. Sana would spend most of her off time with them, papa and mama Minatozaki as busy as ever, and Jihyo being the overprotective big sister she was, declared Sana would come over to be with them whenever she had time off, even built her her own room.

Mina, having grown up with the sisters and knowing how important Sana was to Jihyo, even took Sana out to buy the furniture and decorations for the room. She grew to love the little, not so little, one just as much as her wife, and, at one point of Sana’s adolescence, began to wonder how Jihyo was so short while the rest of the family wasn’t. Don’t get her wrong, she always said Jihyo is fun sized, but one’s gotta ask questions sometimes.

Getting to the emergency entry, Mina bolts out of the car and calls for help, they wheel Sana in, on a wheelchair and she tells Jihyo to just go with her sister and that she would take care of the paperwork. It wasn’t hard to check Sana in, what was hard was calling their parents, and hers for that matter, and controlling them enough to get all the information through.

She managed, and got to the examination room about half and hour later, to find Jihyo weeping, Sana grunting as the doctor was examining her and a very distressed doctor, trying to do his job and keep Jihyo calm. 

“Sorry about that, this one is too sensitive when it comes to our little girl.”

“Don’t worry miss…”

“Mina, Minatozaki Mina. Here are the files, doctor.” Mina says and hands in the binder she got at the front desk.

“I’m doctor Lee Sunmi, and I’m gonna do my best to help. I’ve already sent her blood to the lab, so we are just waiting for those results. Right now I’m running some basic tests, checking her blood pressure, feeling her abdomen. Your wife has been sobbing ever since she came in.” 

“She gets like this when it’s about Sana, don’t mind it so much. Is there something we should do right now?”

“I’m going to send Sana for some scans, so you two could talk a little, while your daughter is taking her tests. We’ll be right back.” Dr Lee advises as she calls in a nurse to take Sana and steps out to submit the requests. (It had been a common mistake for people to think Sana was their daughter ever since they became adults.) 

Things got calmer once Sana got back, and doctor Sunmi said she was having an allergic reaction to something, but more tests would be needed to tell exactly what. Hell broke loose when their parents arrived, Mina couldn’t understand how or why her parents were panicking more than theirs, but decided against questioning. 

Sana got medicated and given a new shampoo, as it seemed that was the cause for her allergies. Then came the dilemma of where Sana was going, as the three households were claiming her for themselves. At the end, Mina made a very convincing point that her and Jihyo were free for the week and would be able to look after Sana more freely, and that was that.

Getting home was another trouble for them, Nayeon, as the sister she became, had their house code, and seemed to have let everyone in to wait for their return and check up on Sana. The couple came in, Mina holding the door and their things while Jihyo was carrying a sluggish Sana in her arms (Mina would never get over how surprised she was that her tiny wife was strong enough to carry a teenager almost a head taller than her, but never said anything) to find their living room taken by their friends.

Suffice to say, their extra rooms were taken, along with the living room, for the next two days. The girls were worried, but Nayeon was as panicky as Jihyo had been, and Sana got better after a day, she still hurt, but the swelling was gone and she could wear pants again, being on her boxers in a house full of gorgeous women was something she felt slightly uncomfortable about, Jihyo and Nayeon made a point to not wear pants as well, trying to make her more comfortable, and she was thankful for them.

When things were settling down, and everyone was thinking of leaving, Tzuyu dropped a firecracker on them, a bomb was taking it too far after all, and everyone decided to just call it the week and stay until sunday. No point in going back to work on friday and getting back to party.

“Yu unnie, you are not drinking?” And Sana’s innocent question is what brought the news forth.

“It’s our cue to tell them.” Nayeon whispers to her wife, then calls for everyone’s attention.

“So, Nayeon and I, we are pregnant.” Tzuyu announces as if she is telling them she wants cereal for breakfast.

After that is pandemonium. At some point Jihyo, Mina and Sana escaped into their rooms and left the couple do handle the rest of their friends. It was their baby, they handle the mess. Nayeon proposed just before she left for college, they only found out a year later, when Tzuyu became of age and demanded to be married as soon as she got to their apartment in Busan. They abused Tzuyu’s contacts and pulled off a huge wedding at the beach, it was a show to behold. Mina decided, then, she wanted a small and closed wedding, and that’s just what she got.

“Ji.” Mina starts, while cuddling in bed, trying to sleep despite the noise and the worry about Sana.

“Talk to me, Mina. I know something is bothering you.”

“Should we try for our own as well?”

“You mean kids? Are you sure you want them right now?” Jihyo says as she repositions herself so they could talk more comfortably. 

“I guess? I have been thinking about it for a while.”

“I thought we agreed to wait until things were stable enough.”

“We did, but we are already stable. We have our own house, the clinic is doing great and you get enough royalties that none of us really needs to work again.”

“Saying it like that, we do sound like we are waiting pointlessly.”

“That’s not what I meant. But What better time to try than now? And our kids could grow up together and always have each other, like you and Nayeon.”

“I know, babe. But you know I can’t.”

“I know it’s hard, but if it were impossible, we wouldn’t ever have needed protection.”

“You do have a point there. But are you sure about it? You want to start trying?”

“I want everything with you. Now shut up and take me.”

“You do know it takes a whi-”

“I’ve been off my pills for a while now. You just have to stop being stubborn and leave your condoms in the drawer.”

“You naughty little rascal.”

The night rolls out easily, Tzuyu manages to sneak away with Nayeon at some point and Momo and Jeongyeon are way too entertained with Chaeyoung and Dahyun in a heated discussion about how the two couples should get a house in the suburbs and move in together so they can be closer to their friends, now that Nayeon and Tzuyu are back and living very close to Jihyo and Mina. Both agree, but are still screaming at each other about it, while Jeongyeon and Momo are talking about house hunting in the next week, seeing the idea was really good, and they would spend much less on living costs, but a bit more on food…

A few days after the scare, Sana was all dolled up, almost out the door, when her sister came back from her morning jog, giving her a questioning look. Mina had already been informed about her plans, and advised her to be out before momma bear came back, she almost managed. Almost.

“Where are you going missy?”

“I’m going out for a while, neechan.” Sana was mustering her best innocent face in a desperate attempt to flee.

“You are too pretty to go out, get back in and change. Those clothes look too good on you.”

“Jihyo, help me up here!” Mina’s voice appears behind Sana to save the day.

“I’ll be right over, honey let m-”

 

“Minatozaki Jihyo, you get inside this house right now.” Mina says with such a definitive tone that Jihyo knows to stop talking and just get in.

Jihyo just goes inside with her head down, Sana tries her best to stifle the giggles that came with the sight, Mina just shoos her with a warm smile on her face, then gets in and shuts the door before Jihyo tries to question anything again.

Sana takes off with a smile on her face, knowing how much those two weirdos love her, and secretly hoping Jihyo would still be alive by the time she got back, but, knowing Mina, being unharmed wouldn’t be really a guarantee. Back on the couple’s apartment, Mina had plans for them, taking the opportunity to be alone with her wife for the first time in a while.

She loves Sana, don’t get her wrong, but she has been climbing the walls for a while now, especially since they decided to try for a kid, and knowing that Jihyo would need something close to a miracle to get her pregnant, she didn’t want to waste any time, but her wife was dead set on not getting too wild with their little (taller than both) Sacchan in the house.

So, Mina locks the door to keep any possible visitors from entering and lets her inner beast loose. Sana had been warned to call their landline before she comes back, to prevent any accidents and have the door unlocked. She turns into the living room to see her wife looking smaller than ever, with a very sorry look on her face, she melts in an instant.

“What’s wrong, Ji?”

“I’m sorry.”

“And what are you sorry for?”

“I must have done something wrong, you are mad at me.” 

At this, Jihyo brings her legs up and embraces them, making herself a little ball in the middle of their obnoxiously huge and fluffy couch. They decided to get a big couches since their friends were too fond of sleepovers at their place, as they were the first ones to get a proper place to live, although they were not the first ones to get married. 

The sight makes Mina regret how she handled it a little, but she knows Jihyo too well, and she wouldn’t have let Sana go if she didn’t intervene. So she just slithers herself around the little ball that she loves so much, and begins giving her kisses wherever she can. Doesn’t work so well, she knows she has to talk so Jihyo can understand, it had always been like this. Jihyo always cares for her too much, leaving herself to suffer if it meant Mina would not.

“Honey, I’m not mad at you.” Mina’s voice is but a warm whisper on Jihyo’s ear.

“You are not?” The crack on Jihyo’s voice makes Mina’s heart clench a bit.

“No, I never was. I just needed you to let Sana go.”

“But I’m worried about her. Sh-”

“She is a teenager who needs to go out with her own friends.”

“But I took her with me everytime when I was her age.”

“And I love you for it. But she needs her space now, you have to understand her.”

“I- I don’t want her to grow up.” Jihyo tears up and Mina loses it.

“You are the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. And I will ravish you right now. There is nothing you can do to stop me, and no escape.”

“Mina, I’m worrying for my baby sister here!” Jihyo protests as she turns to kiss Mina.

Jihyo’s sentimental side was something that only ever came out for Sana, and a bit later for Mina, and that was one of Mina’s greatest weaknesses, not that she would let anyone know, and not that Jihyo didn’t know already, either (she also may or may not use that to her advantage sometimes).

“Miss Myoui, you do know how to sway a lady.” Jihyo says as she sits on Mina’s lap.

“It’s mrs Minatozaki for you, young lady.” Mina replies as she strongly grabs Jihyo’s butt to carry her up as she stands and walks them to their bedroom.

The idea seemed great when Mina came up with it, but they were out of the game long enough for her to forget Jihyo’s endurance. It was around four on the afternoon when she had to call it quits, they had been at it since nine, when Sana went out.

“Jihyo, honey, you know I love you.”

“You are tired, hungry and wants to clean up after us to get this smell off the house and ourselves before Sana gets back.”

“You know me too well. But do tell where you get all this energy.”

“Well, I do exercise everyday. And It’s kind of a family thing, Sana is also this energetic.”

“She is much less energetic than you, though.”

“You need to start coming with me to the gym, or go out running, at least.”

“I think I really should. Now let’s get to the shower, open the windows on the living room, while I get the ones here.”

Mina hops out of bed and begins opening the windows and getting the clothes on the floor, Jihyo chuckles and grabs a shirt on her way to help ventilate the house. No matter how much they need time for each other, Mina always has Sana in mind, like how she is trying to not make the girl feel uncomfortable when she comes back, Jihyo couldn’t love her wife more. 

By the time Sana calls, they have already finished the cleanup, Jihyo was making dinner, while Mina was trying to find something they could marathon on that chilly saturday night and cuddle until Sana falls asleep and they decide to go to bed as well. 

“You are back earlier than I thought you would be.” Mina says as Sana appears from the hallway.

“You do realize I’ve been out for ten hours, right?”

“She doesn’t, but I do. Dinner is almost ready, go take a shower and come eat.” Jihyo says from the kitchen entrance as her way to tell her sister she was missed.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be right back.” Sana gives her sister a kiss on her cheek as she makes her way to her bedroom.

“You did great. Now go finish that dinner, I’m hungry.” Mina says, as she hugs Jihyo from the back, giving a quick but loving kiss on her cheek before going back to the couch.

Their dinner is great, the night is cut short when Sana is knocked out before the first thirty minutes of their movie, and Mina is more than happy to go to bed. She feels sore all over, but is hopping for, at least, another round before they are out for the night. (She knows Jihyo will be over-caring with Sana on the house, as to not make too much noise.)

It was a week later, the last weekend before they have to help Sana move to her college dorm, for Jihyo’s desolation, that they are hit by a cannon to their heads. It happened over breakfast, the one Mina cooked and Jihyo was enjoying from the bottom of her heart. 

“Unnies, I have something to tell you.”

“Please don't say you are pregnant.” Jihyo pleads, desperation already settling in. 

“What? How?” Mina is the one to question. 

“Unnie, I love you, but please stop.” 

“Sorry. Tell us, what's wrong? Did you get someone pregnant?”

“Jihyo, you are lucky you are cute, or I would have smacked you already. Shut it and listen to your sister!” Mine gets annoyed by her wife babbling. 

“I'll be quiet now.” 

“Okay, so don't freak out. And, whatever you do, don't try to kill anyone.”

“I promise I'll keep her under control.” Mina declared in a tone that told Jihyo to be on her best behaviour, so she did. 

“I kind of, sort of, may have mentioned to my boyfriend that I was staying with you and he wants to come over to spend the day and get to know you two.”

Mina hugs Jihyo from the desk, not to comfort, but as a sign for her to not even think about lashing out. So Jihyo goes for the second option and faints. Sana begins to panic, but Mina just agrees her is okay and that she should go call her boyfriend over. 

Jihyo wake up a little later on her bedroom, Mina sitting by her side and watching her. She starts crying desperately as soon as she opens her eyes, and Minds patiently waits for her. A few minutes and she is in talking conditions, so Mina starts speaking, knowing full well that this would be a painful conversation for her little wife. 

“We all knew this moment would come, sooner or later.”

“But she is just a ah girl.”

“Jihyo, she is ving for college next week. You knew someone was to come into her life at some point.”

“I was thinking when she was thirty an-” 

“Jihyo, I know how you feel about her. I've been with you, raising her almost all our lives. But you have to let her live by herself now. Trust her to make the right decisions and trust the examples you have her.” 

“But she is just a baby.” 

“She has grown up, and it's time to accept the decisions she makes for herself. The boy is coming in a few, you are gonna go out there and get to know him. Try to accept who she chose to be with, and be nice.”

“Okay, but can I get cuddles later?” 

“You can absolutely get cuddles later. Just try to keep an open heart. And remember I love you. She loves you too, that's why she wants you to meet him. Now go freshen up and come join me on the couch so we can get started with this cuddles.” 

Mina kisses her forehead and leaves, reminding her not to take too long, and to wear something presentable, she knows Jihyo likes to wear her pokemon pajamas and cuddle the day away when she gets like this. 

“How is she?” Sana's voice is filled with worry. 

“She will be fine. Don't let it voyage you. We already talked, she will be alright, just trust her to come through.”

“I'm just worried that she might be trying to be strong again so we won't worry.”

“You both are more alike than you think. Just give her a chance, plus, I'll be here to catch her every single time.”

“Thanks, unnie.”

Sana gives Mina one of the tightest hugs she ever experienced, only to let go when she feels her phone vibrate on her pocket, excusing herself with a ‘ill be back soon’ and leaving to meet the boyfriend at the train station. 

Jihyo comes to the living room moments later, and Mina tells her Sana went out for a bit, while dragging her to the couch and enveloping her on a hug to start the pre-stress cuddles. One can’t blame her, their baby has grown up and is about to introduce her first boyfriend, well, the first one they know about, that ihyo knows about, Mina might know more than she is letting on. Not enough time later, they hear the door unlock and Sana’s voice telling them she is home.

“Behave, they are more anxious than you.” Mina whispers just when they appear from the hallway, before standing up to greet them.

“Hello, I’m Mina, nice to meet you.” and she brings him into a hug.

“I’m Jihyo, welcome.” Jihyo is a bit more tamed and just shakes his hand.

“Hello, I’m Kim Woojin, Sana has told me a lot about you, it’s nice to finally meet you two.” The kid gives them a really stiff and deep bow.

“We were about to watch something, come join us.” Mina says as she moves herself and Jihyo back to the couch, stifling her giggles, and Sana is making the task very difficult.

The couple settles back on the place they were previously occupying, Mina goes back to soothing her wife, Sana drags Woojin to the other couch and sits as close as he lets her, which is not close at all. He may or may not be nervous to meet one of his favorite composers, who happens to be the big sister of the girl he is dating, and he was only warned about that on the previous night.

Mina and Sana had been planning this meeting for three days now, they knew Jihyo would back out, maybe flee for a couple of days if she knew in advance, and Sana was well aware that Woojin admired her sister, so she had been avoiding mentioning his favorite composer and one of the people he would have to impress were the same person. 

All in all, it went better than they expected, now the rest of the aunties just had to keep away and everything would be fine. Obviously, they started showing up just before lunch, and Jihyo had just started talking a bit, she became silent again. The first ones to turn up were Nayeon and Tzuyu, they called a hang out right after their doctor appointment.

“Oh, so he is already here! Tzu, come meet Sacchan’s boyfriend!” Nayeon exclaims pulling Tzuyu into the living room.

“I’m Nayeon, this is Tzuyu, we are Jihyo’s lovers. Mina is fine with us, though.”

Momo and Chaeyoung arrive just in time to hear the last part, and waste no time in getting into the nonsense.

“Oh, we are telling him that right off the bat?” Momo asks, her and Chaeyoung doing a very poor job at hiding their amusement.

“Hello, I’m Chaeyoung, and this is Momo, we are Mina’s lovers, Jihyo doesn’t mind us, though.” 

“Are you all serious? Everybody knows it’s the other way around.” Mina tries to fake scold, fails miserably and just joins in the laughing.

They, finally, fall into a easy conversation, Jihyo seems to have relaxed a little, and Woojin looks a bit less stiff. Jeongyeon and Dahyun arrive when they are about to decide on what to order, food already in hand and unsettling smiles on their lips.

“Hello, I’m Dahyun, Mina’s slave. This is Jeongyeon, Jihyo’s owner.”

There is a pause, mainly because they needed to process what just happened. Sana, Mina and Nayeon burst out laughing, Jihyo is stunned, Momo and Chaeyoung closed each other’s ears in time to not hear anything, Tzuyu is beyond embarrassed and Jeongyeon just gives her a high five with a very satisfied look. Woojin doesn’t know what to do with himself.

It is awhile before they calm down, moving to the dining room as Momo declared she will eat and nobody will stop her. Everybody knew it was time to go secure their share, or not eat at all.

“It’s okay, you’ll get used to them. They are all good people, and mostly raised me with my sister, especially Nayeon unnie, she is our sister from other parents.” Sana tries to ease Woojin a little, their introductions took a toll on him.

Lunch was mostly everyone securing their shares, Sana helping her boyfriend get some food, and Jeongyeon, Momo and Chaeyoung devouring everything in their wake, Chae did give up halfway through. After that, they began deciding on what t do, and sent out Jihyo to buy them snacks, Woojin was volunteered to go help her. Was it Mina’s way of forcing them to talk? You would never hear her admit it.

“Are you sure they will do alright?” Nayeon asks as soon as the door closes.

“Hell no. But Jihyo needs to start talking to him, or this will never end well.” Mina admits.

“She might just run away again, you know?” Sana joins in their conversation.

“Have a little faith on your sister, will you? The three of you grew up together.” Mina tries to scold.

“We love her, but everybody know she is about to snap.” Nayeon gives them both a kiss on their cheeks and walks back into the living room.

On the scavenger party, Jihyo is seriously considering whether murder would be a better option or running away to another continent. Woojin, on his side, was panicking, he didn’t know what to do with himself and had started sweating, it got so bad that his shirt was getting sticky. They both knew this wasn’t ideal, but each had their own worries at that moment.

Jihyo could see Mina scolding her if she didn’t fix this situation with the boy, call her whipped, but she always just wanted to make her family happy, and those idiots were her family, them, her parents, Mina’s parents and Nayeon’s. She had to take the first step there, she was the adult and Mina wasn’t there to hold her hand and drag her through it as usual.

So, in a desperate attempt to do something, really any step forward would be progress at this point, she drove them to the place that always calmed her down, a park just outside town, with a hill parking that overlooked the city. This was her last hope, and it had to work, if not, she would just message Chaeyoung to go pick the kid up and flee on the first flight she could board.

Getting there, she just motioned for the boy to follow her. The sun was bright, but it was still a bit cold, the children playing around gave them a backtrack but the silence between them was still suffocating. The kid was beginning to tremble a little, and Jihyo just took a deep breath to calm herself before she started talking.

“You know, I really wanted to kill whoever it was that was brave enough to try and take my little girl. My wife would make sure my body was never found after I did, though.”

“Sana loves you so much, all of you, but yourself especially.” Woojin breathes out in a nervous chuckle.

“It’s not that I don’t like you. I wouldn’t like anyone that were to date my little girl. But Sana seems to like you, her eyes could deceive anybody, but not us, not any of us. The way she looks at you tells me more than her words ever would.”

“I know it should be hard for you to think that someone else was coming into her life.”

“That, but tell me, and do be honest, how much do you know about us?”

“Can I really be honest? You promise I will get out of here alive?” The boy gives a warm smile as they take a seat on a bench by the trees.

“I promise you will still live. And I know many things I don’t want to hear are coming my way. I need to know the truth, though. She is too precious for me, also, all those ladies back in the house won’t hesitate to get the job done when the time comes.” Jihyo tries to keep the tone playful enough to get the message across with little tension.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it, mainly the tall, pregnant lady. She looks like she would end you with a smile on her face.” 

“That is absolutely correct, I’m glad I didn’t need to spell it out.” Jihyo lets out a boisterous laugh, the mood had improved a lot.

“So, I think I know most of what I need to know. She does talk a lot, about herself, about her sisters and her aunties, about your family. She asks a lot too, I think I’ve told her my entire life story already.”

“Oh, she does like conversations, I blame it on Nayeon. Mina and I have always been on the quieter side.”

“She blames it on Nayeon-ssi as well.”

“Good thing she knows where to place the blame. Now, are you okay with her? I mean, do you know all of her and accept it?”

“You are referring to her little friend down south?”

“So you know? And you still want to be by her side despite that?”

“Well, I must say it shook my confidence when I found out. I mean, as a man, my pride was crushed. But I love her too much, so I swallowed it and am still trying to let it go.”

“Okay, you have to tell me about it, now.”

“I don’t think I should be talking about that to her big sister.”

“You can’t say she crushed your pride and leave it at that.”

“Okay, fine. She was way too big and I got intimidated a little.” 

He was blushing so much that Jihyo thought he would burst out in flames anytime soon. Big sis, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, laughing so loud that she earned them some glares from the parents that were closer to them.

“Jihyo-ssi, could you, please, not be so loud? People are staring at us.”

“You can’t tell me those things and not expect me to laugh. But I’m sorry. It should be difficult for you to find that out, I guess.”

“It’s a man thing, I’m handling it.”

“But do tell me, how did the finding out part happened?” The kid deep blushes again.

“Well, we- We, ahm…”

“Just say it. I’m ready for the punch.”

“We were making out one day, it was after school, and she was just out of gym, so she wasn’t wearing her compression shorts, and we both got excited and I kind of felt it. It was too much to ignore, she didn’t seem to notice, though. So, after we were dismissed, I bought us some coffee and took her to the park to talk.” 

“I didn’t think she would notice. That kid was raised to not mind it that much, we always tried to make her as confident on herself as possible.”

“I know, she is more than thankful for that. She does have you guys in a very high place, you know.”

“I sure always hoped we were doing a good job. And sorry about your hurt ego, I didn’t think she would be like that. It does look normal to me, though.”

“Wait, you are saying that you-”

“Sorry, I guess? But yeah, I am her big sister afterall.”

“As if this couldn’t get any worse.”

“It can, Nayeon unnie is somewhere between us.”

“Oh, come on!” He gets to his feet frustrated, earning a new round of laughter from Jihyo.

“It’s okay, we would never care that much about it anyways.”

“Oh, the ignorance of those who are blessed.”

“It unnerves you that much?”

“It just hurts my pride a bit more. But, by the way Sana went about it, I could tell you all never really minded it.”

“Don’t worry too much. Just take care of her and we won’t have a problem.”

“I promise I will.” He takes another breath but says nothing.

“Tell me. I promise I won’t be mad.”

“I was thinking of proposing before we went out to college. I mean, we’ve been dating for two years now, and I don’t think I want to take the risk, but I can’t give her a fancy ring yet, so I thought I should wait a bit, I want to do this right.”

“You know she wants to be with you too, yes? She would never bring you over to us if she didn’t. You should talk to mom and dad first.”

“I did. She brought me to your parents last week. The Ims and the Myouis were there too. The task they gave me was getting the approval from the rest of you.”

“Oh, you move faster than I expected. But, hey, if you feel it isn’t the time to propose yet, if you want that to be especial, why not make a promise to each other?”

 

“She deserves better than a cheap ring and a broke boy for her engagement night. But what do you mean?”

“I like your thinking. And, for the record, I would have said no way if you said anything different. But, why not buy her a promise ring? Those are cheap, and you can have some assurance.”

“I didn’t think about that. That is a great idea, and I have enough saved for those. Thank you Jihyo-ssi.”

“Not a problem, kiddo. We should get back, they are going to give enough of a hard time when we get back. If we get there without food, hell breaks loose.”

“But we just ate.”

 

“Oh, you have so much to learn.” Jihyo laughs again at the boy’s confused face, motioning him to get back to the car.

The ride back was surely lighter than they ever thought it would be. Back in the house, Jeongyeon had started a betting pool, only Mina, Sana and Nayeon were believing Jihyo would set everything right, the rest was divided between Jihyo running away, punching the kid senseless and having a breakdown in the middle of nowhere.

When they opened the door and were smiling, Sana, who had poked her head on the hallway from the living room, turned back to the waiting faces, smirked and announced.

“Okay, pass it up.”

“No way you three won.” Jeongyeon tries to protest.

“I can’t believe none of you had any faith in me.” Jihyo fake protests as they enter the room.

“Mina, Sana and I were the only ones to see reason, I’m afraid.” Nayeon mocks with her hand outstretched for Jeongyeon to pass the cash.

“Oh, Jeong, all these years and that’s how much you know me?”

 

“Shut up. You were supposed to take the first flight out.”

“Come on, Jeong. This is our baby Sacchan, of course Jihyo would do her best, so would we all.” Mina says as she embraces her wife who had finished settling the groceries on the table.

Sana had side-hugged Woojin and gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek. They settled for movies after that, ordered dinner at some point, and, before they noticed it, it was already late. Woojin had to go home, but promised to be back the next day for lunch and another afternoon with the aunties. Mina volunteered to drive him home, but got her point across that she would do so alone. They just headed to their rooms, leaving Sana and Woojin alone to say their proper goodbyes, Jihyo headed downstairs with Mina to wait for the kid.

When he got to the parking lot, the couple was cuddling while waiting for him, Jihyo was against the car and saw the kid first. There was something she needed to tell him, though, so she opened the door for Mina, who notice the same thing, but said nothing at the moment, and walked for the boy, giving him a hug so she could whisper.

“You know, you have to start paying attention if you intend to be more intimate with Sana around us.”

“What do you mean?”

Jihyo just gives a quick glance downwards, chuckles and walks away. Woojin chokes on air when he understands what she was talking about, and feels his face heating up impossibly. Mina just waves him in and asks him to put his address on the GPS. It doesn’t take long for her to start talking, though, and it’s a bit more frightening than Jihyo.

“You don’t have to worry about it. It used to happen to Jihyo more than she would ever admit. It’s just her way to look out for you and try to not let the girls tease you too much.”

“Oh, ahm. Yeah. Thanks.” He mumbles.

“No need to be so stiff, I’m on your side here. Just know that Jihyo and I are not the big bad wolves you might be picturing. It’s just, they are different, it hurt Jihyo and Nayeon a lot, so we all did our best to make sure Sana wouldn’t go through that.”

“I know, they both told me. And I also know Sana went through a lot trying to not let people find out, I don’t even think her closest friend knows.”

“That’s because Jihyo and Nayeon are her best and closest friends.” 

“I got to know that after we started talking. But when I first met her, Eunbi Jr was the one she talked to the most, as far as I knew. And, after I found out, I was certain she didn’t know.”

“That’s our girl. They might seem like night and day, but Jihyo and Sana are more alike than you think, Jihyo just looks the part better.”

“Now I know that. But I understand, not that Eunbi Jr is a bad person, none of Sana’s friends are, but I know they won’t understand. And I have the feeling Jennie might want to do a test drive, or two.”

“Now that we can’t let happen.” Mina laughs, she feels relived the day went much better than expected.

“Mina-ssi.”

“Yes?”

“I was talking to Jihyo-ssi, and she gave me a good idea.”

“My wife has her moments. But what do you need?”

“I would like to know if you two could help me get Sana a promise ring?”

“I was expecting engagement, but that’s nice too.”

“I don’t have the money for a proper engagement ring, and I don’t want to give her just any ring. So Jihyo-ssi gave me the suggestion to get her a promise ring. And I’m not that good with jewelry, my mother never liked it, so I never learned what women enjoy.”

“Your mother sounds like an interesting woman. Sure we can, sometime this week? Sana should go back to the house to start packing, so we would have the chance to go out without suspicion.”

“How about this tuesday? My mother will insist for you both to come over for dinner. Your parents came over too, they couldn’t say no to her.”

“Sure we will, let me give you our numbers so we can coordinate.” Mina asks as she parks in front of the house, taking the boy’s phone and saving her and Jihyo’s number.

She gives him a hug and heads home, it was time to talk to Tzuyu. Lucky for her, Sana was in the shower when she got back, so she could grab Jihyo and head out to fulfill her mission.

“Who is it, unnie?” Tzuyu asks as Nayeon opens the door.

“It’s Mina and Jihyo, hun. Come on in before anyone sees you.” Nayeon ushers them in and closes the door behind her.

“Tzu, Yeonnie, we have to talk.” Mina declares as soon as the door closes.

“I’m guessing he talked to you as well?” Jihyo aks giving her a knowing smile.

“He did, and you, my darling, didn’t do so bad yourself.” Mina replies, hugging Jihyo and bringing both to sit on the small couch by the side of the bed.

Tzuyu was against the headboard, Nayeon retook her place massaging her feet and motioned for the two to speak up.

“Okay, so Woojin was thinking of proposing.” Jihyo announces, quick as ripping a band-aid.

The other couple gasps, excited on the news, but Tzuyu picks up faster than Nayeon.

“What do you mean ‘was thinking of’?”

“He said he wants to do it right, and that he is too broke to give her a proper engagement ring, so he was almost giving up. But I told him to get her a promise ring, instead.” Jihyo explains.

“And does he know everything? You know, about you guys?” Tzuyu asks again.

“Oh, trust me, he does. And he is more than fine with it.” Jihyo answers with a disturbing smirk on her lips.

“Okay, I’ll do something about the ring, just tell me when. But now you are telling everything.” Tzuyu demands.

“Tuesday, and let me get the girls over here, this is too juicy.” Mina answers and sends out a message for them to come over and not let Sana find out.

They end up spending the next three hours milking everything Jihyo and Mina had to share, laughing a little about the boy’s misery when he found out about the girls, none of them really got how that would ever be important. By the end of it, they all set their schedules to go have dinner at Woojin’s on tuesday, they may or may not also want to see the ring their little girl was getting as well.

When the day came, Jihyo was a pile of nerves, almost as nervous as when she went out to buy Mina’s ring. They told the boy everyone was coming over for dinner when he returned the next day, as promised, and he was relieved since his mother had gotten too excited and was planning to go all out again. The parents had a hard time finishing dinner last time.

As Mina parked in front of the house, a middle aged man was mowing the lawn, the boy resembled him too much, so they figured it was Mr Kim. Getting out of the car, Jihyo took the gifts they prepared for him and his wife, and Mina got Jihyo.

“Mr Kim, hello. I’m Minatozaki Jihyo, this is my wife, Mina. We brought you this humble gift, and hope you like it.” Jihyo, back to her shy ways, hands the man a small box, with a bottle of oak aged whiskey.

Don’t blame her, she was never good at gifting, Mina would always love everything Jihyo would get her, but after the red skirt she got for valentines when they were twelve, Mina learned to not be so demanding with the awkward girl. This time, however, she had the mind to restrict it to liquor, it didn’t leave much room to error.

“Call me uncle Minjun. Thank you, but you guys didn’t have to worry. Come inside, my wife is restless to meet you.”

They are led inside, to be welcomed by a very powerful looking woman, Mina wondered how good she would look on a stage, Jihyo got the inspiration for new lyrics.

“Hello, ma’am. I’m Minatozaki Mina, this is my wife Jihyo. I hope you would accept this small gift we brought you.” Mina says as she hands over a box of fine chocolates they brought for the woman. 

“Thank you, and call me auntie Yubin. Calling me ma’am makes me feel too old.” Yubin says, as she ushers them in pinching the girls cheeks.

“Mom, you are not making them feel like little girls, are you?”

“Kim Woojin, I will make these girls feel like what they are.”

“Mom, can we please go now? I want to be back before the others get here.”

“I’m going to let you go just because it’s a special occasion. But make sure you come back early.”

“Will do, auntie. The girls should start arriving around seven.” Jihyo informs as they say their goodbyes and leave for the jewelry shop.

Woojin panicked a little when they arrived at the store, the girls assured him everything would be fine. Indeed, he got a ring much better than he could have, as soon as Mina passed a card onto the guy who was tending to them. He decided it was best not to ask and just take the ring, whispering to the man behind the counter the inscription he wanted and then sitting down with the future in-laws to wait for it.

When they got back to the Kims residence, Momo, Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon and Dahyun were already there. They said something about being out to look for houses, it was dismissed fast, as Nayeon and Tzuyu arrived shortly after and demanded to get in and see the ring already.

The big day would be on friday, as Sana was set to move in on saturday, and they had to leave early if Jihyo and Mina wanted to be back before nightfall. It came by faster than anyone wanted, Sana was the only one clueless about it, but she became a sobbing, jumping and kissy mess when she got the ring. It was a simple design, with ‘Wait for me’ inscribed on the inside, but it meant the world for both of them.

Jihyo called Woojin asking him if he wanted to go with them to take Sana, he was ecstatic and replied a bit too fast. They left around five, it was about two hours away, and Woojin would move two weeks from then, but the in-laws were more than understanding when they left the kids to talk. It reminded Jihyo of when Mina moved in almost a month after her, tough times.

Getting home that night Jihyo couldn’t help but feel a bit emotional. Their little baby was off to college, with someone to care for and who cared for her just as much, was only not engaged already because the kid had a good head on his shoulders. She was laying in bed, just after her shower and waiting for Mina when screeching brought her out of her thoughts.

Jihyo jumped out of bed, but Mina was already back in the room, eyes about to pop out of their sockets, panting and pants in the middle of her legs. It took a moment for Jihyo to register her wife’s appearance, but she did notice Mina was clutching something white and cylindrical, her heart skipped a beat.

“Mina, please tell me you are holding what I think you are holding.”

“Jihyo, sit on the bed first, I’m too tired.” She followed.

“Okay, talk to me. You screamed, you don’t do that.”

“Okay, so, remember we wanted a kid?”

“Yeah, and we both know it will take us a lot to be able to.”

“Not exactly. We are going to get a doctor appointment to confirm, but this test says we did it!”

“Mina, don’t joke about that. Are you sure?”

“I think ten out of ten tests are a pretty good confirmation.”

Jihyo faints, Mina was aware that would happen. She just smiled, stroke her wife’s hair and fixed her position on the bed. Telling her to sit down was a smart decision. Mina just sent their parents and Sana a message with the news, telling them they were still to go to the doctor and finished getting ready for bed. When she did lay down, she took Jihyo in her arms and thought again how much love she had in her life, and how much that fun sized woman would always make sure she kept getting more and more each day.


End file.
